


He Wanna Lick the Icing Off

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Surprise Party, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: “Can I help you?” Auston teases with a smirk. Mitch’s hands slowly slither up Auston’s chest and start unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt. Auston bites his lip and lets Mitch start nipping at the back of his neck.“Do I technically get to have you as my birthday present?” Mitch purrs into Auston’s hot skin. “I am the birthday boy, after all.”





	He Wanna Lick the Icing Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than it's Mitch's birthday, and he deserves to have mind-blowing sex where Auston and cake are somehow involved, preferably at the same time.
> 
> Thank you to the entire group chat for cheering me on and being just as excited for this story as I am! It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MITCHY!!!!

“Ok, seriously, Aus? Where are we?” Mitch asks as Auston gets out of the car. Auston quickly texts Chucky that he and Mitch are outside before running to the other side of the car and helping a blindfolded Mitch out of the vehicle. He smirks and wraps an arm around Mitch’s waist, guiding him to the main entrance of the building.

“You’ll see,” Auston replies.

“I feel like I’m about to get murdered.”

“You’re going to be fine, Mouse.”

“Easy for you to say,” Mitch scoffs. “You’re not the one blindfolded and being led like a lamb to the fucking slaughter.”

Auston rolls his eyes.

“Ok, now you’re just being dramatic.”

Auston opens the door and guides Mitch through the threshold. It’s dark inside, and Auston is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a maniac.

“Can I take off this stupid blindfold now?” Mitch whines.

“Yes, _now_ you can take off the blindfold,” he tells his boyfriend. Mitch mutters something that sounds like _thank fuck_ and yanks off the sleeping mask, tossing it on the ground. He’s looking around and it’s _still_ dark.

“Auston? Where the hell are we?”

Auston looks back to see someone flip a switch and the lights immediately come on.

A crowd of easily a hundred people or more pop up from behind furniture and decorations and cheer “Surprise!” in unison. Mitch jumps almost sky high and yelps before laughing happily. Auston feels pretty smug. After months of stressful planning and getting everything ready, it was all worth it to see Mitch’s face light up at seeing so many of his and Auston’s friends together in one place to celebrate his birthday.

Mitch turns around to face Auston and gives him a kiss, and it’s pretty easy to drown out the wolf whistles and hollers about getting heavily fined for PDA.

“Auston—”

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Auston murmurs against Mitch’s mouth. Mitch blushes and kisses Auston again. Chucky and Dvo are breaking through the crowd of people and running towards Mitch and Auston just as the music starts playing. They each take a hold of Mitch’s arms, and Mitch starts cackling as they drag him away from his boyfriend.

“Chucky, what the fuck?” he shouts over the music.

“Everyone wants to see you, bro!” Chucky says back just as loudly. He and Dvo drag Mitch into the middle of the crowd, leaving a laughing Auston behind.

“We’ll bring him back later!” Dvo yells to Auston before disappearing. Auston is ok with them taking Mitch away, though. Mitch is a popular guy, and he never gets to see his old friends from juniors anymore. Auston is lucky enough to see his boyfriend almost every day. He can let everyone else have his attention for a little while.

He’ll get Mitch back before long. They can’t stay away from each other for long.

 

The party is a wild affair, to say the least.

Chucky brought the weed like he promised, the alcohol is heavily flowing, and the music is bumping hard. Mitch drags Auston out onto the dance floor several times, and Auston really doesn’t fight it. He hates dancing in front of other people, but it’s Mitch’s party and the birthday boy gets what he wants. Or maybe it’s because Auston’s not entirely sober at the moment, or maybe it’s because he’s so gone on Mitch, he would do just about anything for him.

Clearly he would, or else this party would not be happening.

“Dance with me!” Mitch exclaims after tripping over his foot and falling into Auston’s lap a couple hours after he and Mitch arrived. Auston laughs and cuddles Mitch close to his body.

“Can’t we just sit and chill for a little bit?” he suggests. Mitch pouts.

“But I wanna dance,” he whines. Auston smirks and manhandles Mitch around on the couch until Mitch is straddling his lap. Mitch doesn’t look as pouty as he did before. Auston puts his hands on Mitch’s hips and leans forward until he’s kissing him.

“I can think of better things we can do,” he purrs into Mitch’s ear. Mitch shivers and lets Auston start peppering kisses up and down his slender neck.

“We’re—Aus, we’re in _public,”_ Mitch exasperates. Auston rubs his hands across Mitch’s back before finally resting them on the top curve of his ass. He kisses Mitch’s mouth and delights in the little moan he gets for his troubles.

“That’s never stopped you before,” he teases. He gives Mitch a deeper, dirtier kiss before his boyfriend can squawk about how it was _one time_ and they would never have sex anywhere near public domain ever again.

Auston squeezes Mitch’s ass and starts to move Mitch’s hips so he can grind on his lap. Mitch lets out a breathy _Auston_ before surging forward and kissing Auston’s mouth like his life depends on it. Auston is definitely not going to complain. He loves seeing Mitch so desperate.

“We leave you two fuckers alone for five minutes!”

Before Auston can register what’s happening, someone’s throwing what feels like a crushed up beer can at his head, and he immediately stops what he’s doing to see which asshole is responsible. To his left, Chucky and Hanny are grinning like Cheshire cats with their phones out and pointing at the two young men making out on the couch. Auston glares.

“Fuck off, Chucky.”

“I would, but you might wanna look at the time, dude.”

Auston rolls his eyes and looks at the time on his watch. His eyes are practically bugging out of his head because fuck, it’s three minutes until midnight. He swears.

“Can you get the—”

“Already got it covered,” Hanny says with a proud grin. Auston breathes a relieved sigh.

“Got what covered?” Mitch asks. Auston kisses the corner of Mitch’s mouth.

“You’re about to find out.”

Auston gets up and helps Mitch to his feet. They walk hand in hand to the middle of the room, and the music and lights fade. Mitch scrunches up his nose.

“What’s going on?” he asks Auston, who is still holding his hand. Auston just smiles down at Mitch and waits until a pair of doors open and this five-tier blue, silver, and white marble cake with sparkler candles is being rolled into the room by Stromer and Werenski. Mitch’s jaw drops.

“That’s for me?” He sounds so excited, and Auston knows he’s done a good job. He gives Mitch a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” he whispers. Mitch’s baby blue eyes are glassy, and his smile is so wide that it must hurt his cheeks.

Everyone begins to sing the _Happy Birthday_ song to Mitch, who is blushing so hard and giggling at how terrible his friends sound when they sing. Auston lowers his head and starts crooning the song as well in Mitch’s ear. He’s not a good singer by any stretch of the imagination, but Mitch is looking at him like he’s hung the moon and the stars, and Auston feels like flying.

Mitch blows out the sparklers in one breath, and everyone cheers and hollers about wanting cake right this second.

“22” starts playing over the speakers and Mitch laughs. His and Auston’s teammates start dancing with Mitch and scream-singing the words to the song, and Auston just smiles fondly at Mitch from where he’s still standing.

The party goes on for another two hours or so before people start slipping out to go home or back to their hotels. Auston is a little bummed to see everyone go, at first, but as soon as he makes eye contact with Mitch from the other side of the room, he knows it’s time for them to head out as well.

Mitch is pretty much sober now since he quit drinking after the cake came out, and Auston is relieved. If the looks he and Mitch were exchanging all night were any indication, the plan is to go home and fuck until the sun comes up. They go out to the car with the top tier of the birthday cake boxed up and ready for them.

“I had a really great time,” Mitch says when he and Auston are buckled up in the car. His smile is soft, and Auston’s heart flutters. They meet halfway over the console and kiss each other, smiling too much for it to really be considered a kiss.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Auston whispers. “You deserve it.” He kisses Mitch again. “Happy Birthday, Mitchy.”

They hold hands all the way home and chatter on about everyone’s antics during the birthday festivities and crack up over videos posted to the Snapchat story of the account Auston and Willy made specifically for the party. There’s a couple where it’s very obvious that Mo and Naz are _not_ sober and badly dancing to “Thotiana,” and Auston can see Mitch saving those videos out of the corner of his eye. So many videos have been taken and saved, and all the group chats are nothing but drunk threats about posting certain videos online. Auston can only imagine how much worse it’s going to be when everyone is sober in the morning.

When they finally get inside their apartment, Auston barely has time to put the cake down on the breakfast bar when Mitch comes up behind and starts lightly grinding his dick against Auston’s ass. His lips meet the back of Auston’s shoulder, and his hands are resting dangerously close to Auston’s groin.

“Can I help you?” Auston teases with a smirk. Mitch’s hands slowly slither up Auston’s chest and start unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt. Auston bites his lip and lets Mitch start nipping at the back of his neck.

“Do I technically get to have you as my birthday present?” Mitch purrs into Auston’s hot skin. “I am the birthday boy, after all.”

Auston huffs a laugh that turns into a moan as Mitch lightly pinches his now exposed nipples. He shivers at the air conditioning of the apartment chilling the light sweat that’s starting to form on his hairline. Mitch chuckles into Auston’s neck.

“You know, I didn’t get a chance to eat more than, like, two bites of my birthday cake,” he says like it’s some kind of interesting fact. He’s unbuckling Auston’s belt as he keeps talking. “And there’s a perfectly good tier of it sitting right there on the counter. I was thinking I could finally eat some.”

“What? You not gonna share any with me?”

Mitch huffs a laugh as he unbuttons and unzips Auston’s pants.

“You’ll be too busy being my plate to be able to eat it.”

If Auston wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. He gasps when Mitch gets a hand down into his boxers and wraps it around his dick. Mitch isn’t normally this bold with his advances; that’s Auston’s job most of the time. But sometimes, Mitch gets this drive to take initiative and be the one in charge in the bedroom. It turns Auston on like nothing else when Mitch gets bossy.

“You gonna let me, Aus?” Mitch asks, all sultry and smooth. “You gonna let me eat my cake off of you? Lick you all over until you’re clean? Because I think that would be the best birthday present ever.”

Auston tries to bite back a moan as Mitch moves his hand slowly up and down Auston’s shaft.

“Yeah,” Auston breathes out. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Mitch licks a stripe up the back of Auston’s neck and slides Auston’s shirt off his shoulders and arms. He tosses the shirt to the side and slides his hands up and down Auston’s back.

“Think you can go get the lube and the cuffs for me, Aus?”

Auston groans and turns around to look at Mitch. His boyfriend is biting his lip and raking his gorgeous blue eyes up and down Auston’s half naked body.

“Yeah,” Auston replies. “Yeah, I can.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.”

Auston practically sprints to his and Mitch’s room and looks around for the lube and leather wrist cuffs. As soon as he finds them, he’s back in the kitchen in no time. Mitch is still fully clothed and is hooking up his phone to their kitchen speaker. Auston puts the items on the kitchen counter and clears his throat. Mitch looks over his shoulder and grins wolfishly when he sees Auston.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Mitch orders, “and sit in that chair over there.” He gestures to the kitchen chair that’s sitting in the middle of the room. Auston gulps and nods. He undresses himself with trembling hands and puts everything down beside his discarded shirt on the floor. As soon as he sits down, Mitch starts playing music from the speaker and grabs the cuffs on his way to Auston.

“You really think it’s necessary to tie me up, Mitchy?” Auston tries to come off as teasing, but his voice is too breathless. He sounds so desperate, and nothing has happened yet. Mitch bites his curved up bottom lip.

“Hands behind your back.”

Auston’s dick twitches as he obeys. Mitch moves behind Auston and pulls his wrists as close together as he wants. He locks Auston’s wrists in the cuffs and connects them together with the short chain that’s looped behind the middle bar of the chair. Auston shakes his wrists around a little to see if there’s any give, but he’s securely locked up. He’s trapped to the chair with no way out.

Mitch comes back around to stand in front of Auston and licks his lips. Auston squirms under Mitch’s intense, lust-filled gaze.

“Let me get out of these clothes first,” Mitch says. “Don’t wanna mess up anything.”

Auston groans as he watches Mitch slowly take off each article of clothing, body swaying to the sensual music playing over the speaker. Auston wishes he could reach out for Mitch and rip off the rest of his clothes for him, bend him over the counter and fuck him as hard as he can. But he’s at Mitch’s mercy tonight. He’s not going anywhere until Mitch is done with him.

Mitch finally gets all of his clothes off, and Auston takes a moment to just drink in his boyfriend’s lithe, beautiful body. The tattoos scattered across his arms, the way his muscles ripple with every move he makes, the way his dick is curving up towards his stomach, his cute ass that always makes Auston’s mind go to unholy places—

Auston is trying not to embarrass himself by drooling.

Mitch grabs a paper plate from the pantry and takes the cake out of the box. He digs his hand through the cake and lets a giant chunk of the cake plop onto the plate. Mitch locks eyes with Auston and licks some of the cake off of his fingers. Auston whines.

“Mitchy—”

Mitch takes the cake with him and saunters over to a desperate Auston. He smirks as he watches Auston’s futile struggles to get free.

“No use in trying to get out,” Mitch taunts with a laugh. “You bought those cuffs so that I wouldn’t be able to escape, remember? Spent a shitload of money to get the best of the best for me.”

Auston groans as he feels the cold, mashed-up icing and cake being smeared into the side of his neck and the dip of his collarbone. He can smell the sugary scent of the cake fill his nostrils, and he has never been so turned on in his life.

“The icing looks good against your skin, baby,” Mitch tells him. Mitch leans forward and flattens his tongue against Auston’s cake-covered skin. His tongue moves slowly up the expanse of Auston’s neck, and Auston’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“This cake tastes so good already,” Mitch whispers. “It tastes even better when I eat it off of you. Makes me wonder how all of my food would taste if I ate it off of you?”

“Mitchy, baby, _please,”_ Auston whines. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging Mitch to do to him, but he just knows that he wants _more._

“Relax, Aus,” he coos. He runs a cake-covered hand through Auston’s hair, and Auston would be losing his shit in any other circumstance. But right now, it’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever experienced.

Mitch licks up every bite of cake off of Auston before sloppily slabbing some more cake on his pecs and the other side of his neck. Auston bites his lip and whimpers with every slow lick to his skin.

“Wanna hear you, sweetheart,” Mitch murmurs into Auston’s ear. “Don’t be shy.”

Mitch nips Auston’s earlobe with his teeth, and Auston all but yelps and rolls his hips into the open air.

“Don’t worry,” Mitch promises while putting more cake over Auston’s nipples. “I’ll get there soon enough.”

“Jesus Christ, Mitch,” Auston moans. Mitch smirks and takes one of Auston’s frosted nipples into his mouth. Auston’s eyes flutter and he jangles the cuff chain a little. Mitch lightly tugs at Auston’s nipple and massages the hard bud with his tongue before moving over to the other nipple. Auston can’t stop the steady stream of moans and whimpers and chants of _Mitchy_ and _oh fuck._

“You’re a fucking wet dream, Aus,” Mitch purrs a little while later after getting more cake from the counter. Auston is still tied to the chair, breathless and desperate, half-hooded eyes watching Mitch walk back towards him with a wicked smile. Mitch kneels on the floor in front of his boyfriend and licks his lips slowly as he stares at Auston’s hard, red dick.

“That looks painful,” Mitch says innocently. As if he isn’t the one responsible for Auston still not being able to come.

“Well, yeah,” Auston snaps with a laugh, “because you haven’t touched my dick once since you cuffed me to this fucking chair.”

Mitch shifts his eyes to look up at Auston, and Auston feels the weight of his stare deep in his bones.

“Be patient, baby,” Mitch tells him. “I’m not through with you yet.”

Auston whimpers as Mitch rubs some cake into his inner thighs. He’s careful to avoid Auston’s dick and balls, and it’s fucking torture on Auston’s part. Mitch starts to lick up the cake from Auston’s thick thighs, making sure not to miss a single bite.

“Mitchy, please,” Auston begs. “Please get your mouth on my dick before I fucking die of blue balls.”

Mitch ignores him, keeps licking Auston’s thighs and sucking bruises into them when a piece of the cake disappears. Auston is so sensitive and tries to close his legs to hopefully get Mitch to chill out, but Mitch just calmly pushes his knees apart, spreading his massive legs wide and holding them there. Auston makes a punched out sound and lolls his head back against the chair.

Mitch pulls away from Auston’s legs what feels like forever later, and Auston is almost afraid to look down and see how abused his thighs look. He takes deep, shaky breaths trying to will himself from coming. It works until Mitch _finally_ gets a messy hand on Auston’s dick and moves the cake around the foreskin and his head, making sure to avoid the slit.

Auston shouts and tries to buck his hips up into Mitch’s hand, but Mitch is quick to hold his hips down with his free hand.

“You gonna hold still while I blow you?” Mitch asks with a deadly serious face. Auston stares at the ceiling, has to bite his lip and _whine._

“Fuck, fine,” he snaps and tenses up his thighs so that he can keep his hips still. It’s really fucking hard, though, when Mitch’s tongue touches his dick for the first time all night.

The noises Auston’s mouth keeps making are so fucking embarrassing, but Mitch is very clearly into them if the way he’s working faster on Auston’s dick is anything to go by. Auston finally dares himself to look down and see exactly what Mitch is up to, and he almost comes on the spot.

Mitch is licking up every piece, not letting any of it go to waste. His eyes are staring back up at Auston, and Auston’s thighs start to shake.

“Mitchy, I—oh God, I can’t hold out,” he cries. He can feel the way his balls tighten and his whole body goes hot, and he knows his orgasm is coming. “Shit! Shit, I’m gonna— _Mitchy!”_

Mitch doesn’t stop. He keeps sucking and licking before finally swallowing all of Auston’s dick in one fluid motion. Auston is sobbing, has actual tears in his eyes, when Mitch looks up at him again and gurgles something that sounds like _Do it._

Auston screams when he finally comes down Mitch’s throat. His eyes roll back hard, and his whole body shakes as he chants Mitch’s name over and over again, letting the shocks of his orgasm surge through him. Mitch keeps sucking hard on his dick and doesn’t stop even when Auston is whimpering, fat tears rolling down his face.

Auston realizes with sudden horror—and excitement—after several minutes that Mitch is trying to get him hard again. He knows his refractory period is ridiculously short, but Auston doesn’t think he can get him hard again so quickly. But Mitch is a man on a mission, and Auston is just along for the ride.

Auston doubles over as much as he can with his hands still cuffed behind his back and just takes it. It hurts so fucking good, and Auston doesn’t want it to stop. He’s more than halfway hard before long, and his entire body is on fire. Mitch finally lets Auston’s dick pop out of his mouth and smirks up at his boyfriend. His lips are so _red,_ and Auston just wants to kiss him stupid.

“You gonna let me ride you, Aus?” Mitch asks, walking over to grab the lube that’s still sitting on the counter along with another chunk of cake and a kitchen rag. Auston’s heartbeat picks back up when Mitch sits himself atop Auston’s thighs and messes up his skin again with the now mostly blue icing and vanilla cake. He kisses Auston, deep and dirty and like his life depends on it.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Auston sighs against Mitch’s lips. Mitch grins and wipes his cakey hand off with the rag before finally tossing the rag to the ground by his and Auston’s feet. He pops open the cap to the lube and squirts some onto two of his fingers. Auston bites his lip and watches the way Mitch’s eyes squeeze shut when he starts fingering himself.

“Can’t wait to get your dick in me,” Mitch huffs out, arm flexing as he fingers himself open. He’s got his wrist resting on top of the chair, lube still clutched in that hand, and he looks so fucking delicious. Auston leans his neck forward and manages to get his tongue on one of Mitch’s nipples. Mitch gasps and arches his chest toward Auston’s mouth.

“Shit, Aus,” he gasps out. He gets more lube on his fingers and starts trying to really stretch himself open. No more fucking around, Auston notices. Auston wants Mitch to sit on his dick right fucking _now._

“You ready to take me yet, baby?” Auston asks. Mitch’s breathing is starting to get uneven, and Auston knows he’s getting desperate. “You gonna ride me good? Use me how you want? It’s your birthday, baby boy. I’m at your mercy.”

Mitch moans out Auston’s name and finally pulls his fingers out. He squeezes out a generous dollop of lube and slicks up Auston’s fully hard dick. Auston hisses because he’s still sensitive, but he can’t even focus on how hard he is when he watches Mitch stand up and then slowly lower himself down onto Auston’s dick.

They both moan at the same time, overwhelmed by how good it feels to be this close. It’s still just as surreal now as it was when they fucked for the first time. Auston swears he is the luckiest man in the world having Mitch Marner be the love of his life.

“I fucking love you, Mitchy,” he whispers when Mitch is finally seated all the way down on Auston’s dick. Mitch usually laughs and calls Auston a fucking sap when he says he loves him during sex, but he doesn’t say anything this time. He leans in and kisses Auston with as much passion as he can give, and Auston immediately matches that same intensity with his own.

Mitch is still kissing Auston when he moves up until only the head of Auston’s dick is still inside of him before moving back down again. He does it again and again until he has worked up a rhythm to fuck himself to. Auston moves his mouth down Mitch’s neck and rubs some of the cake stuck to him onto Mitch’s pale skin. He smirks and licks up the remnants on Mitch’s neck and delights in Mitch’s choked off moan.

Mitch swipes some of the cake off of Auston’s shoulder and offers it to Auston. Auston keeps his eyes locked with Mitch’s as he takes his boyfriend’s fingers into his mouth. He moans and licks around Mitch’s fingers, putting on a little bit of a show to sate his lover’s sex-crazed brain.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mitch groans and starts licking up icing off of Auston’s skin. “Best I’ve ever had and will ever have. You’re so fucking good to me, Aus.” He feeds Auston more cake while also eating some on his own. Auston would be floating right now if it wasn’t for Mitch being on top of him.

Mitch keeps riding him like he’ll die if he doesn’t have Auston’s dick in his ass, never slowing down or stopping, and the cake is gone before Mitch gives Auston a warning that he’s about to come.

“C’mon, Mitchy,” Auston encourages. “Do it. Come for me, baby. You look so fucking pretty when you do.”

Mitch gasps and bows his back, coming in spurts all over Auston’s chest. Auston takes advantage of the distraction and starts grinding his dick into Mitch, nailing his prostate as much as he can. Mitch whines and grabs onto Auston’s hair for leverage, pressing their bodies impossibly closer together.

Auston comes again not long after, still as intense and hot and fucking amazing as the first time. Mitch whimpers and lets his boyfriend ride out his high inside of him. Mitch leans in and kisses Auston, a lazy thing that has Auston’s heart set ablaze.

They kiss and kiss until their mouths are red and sore and their libidos are temporarily sated. Mitch snakes an arm around to Auston’s back and blindly fumbles around with the cuffs, doing his best to unlock them with only one hand. He swears a couple of times and then quietly cheers for himself when he’s finally freed Auston’s wrists.

Auston rolls his stiff, broad shoulders around, trying to get them to loosen up.

“Your shoulder doing ok?” Mitch asks as he slowly moves Auston’s softened dick out of him.

“Yeah. Just a little stiff. Give me a minute.”

Mitch nods and stays right where he is, seated on Auston’s lap with his arms wrapped around Auston’s torso, head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Auston hugs him back and breathes in the scent of Mitch’s shampoo. They really need to get up at some point and take proper showers, but for now, they’re content to stay right where they are.

Except Mitch’s come is starting to dry up, and Auston is too high maintenanced to go without a shower.

“Mitchy,” Auston whispers, “we need showers.”

Mitch whines like the brat he is and doesn’t move.

“We _just_ got done having sex,” he complains. Auston sighs to the ceiling. Of course his heathen boyfriend who has gone more than three days without a shower in the past is not wanting to take a shower right now.

“Please can we take a shower?”

“It’s my birthday, so we do what _I_ want.”

Looks like Auston is going to have to pull out the guns here.

“You take a shower with me, and I promise to blow you while we’re in there.”

Mitch’s head rises from Auston’s shoulder, and his eyes are narrow as they stare at him suspiciously. There is only two ways to bribe Mitch Marner to do anything: hockey and sex. He’s a simple guy, and Auston has him figured out far too well.

Mitch finally sighs like he’s so put upon. “Fine,” he draws out. “I guess we can have shower sex.”

“Hey, I said a blowjob. I didn’t say full on shower sex.”

“Like you’re not getting it up as we speak. I’m literally sitting on your dick and I can feel it poking at my ass.”

“Not the point.”

“Definitely the point.”

“Mitchell.”

“Last I checked,  _I'm_ the birthday boy here. And the birthday boy wants shower sex.”

Auston really hates that he told Mitch he could have free reign on doing whatever he wanted sex wise for the full twenty-four hours of his birthday. When _his_ birthday comes around, Auston’s going to have Mitch beg for fucking mercy.

For now, though, he gets his forearms around Mitch’s thighs and stands up, holding Mitch up as he does. Mitch yelps and flings his arms and legs around his boyfriend. He playfully glares at Auston.

“Give a dude a warning next time,” he quips as Auston carries him to the bathroom down the hall. Auston smirks.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Just shut up and fuck me in the shower, you fucking goblin.”

Auston cackles and pushes the bathroom door open with his foot.

“Your wish is my command, birthday boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The cake in question: [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/308989224433405509/sent/?sfo=1&sender=809029657969122718&invite_code=8054be69754745bdb8a21f8266eae74b)
> 
> Comments feed the writer, especially this one!


End file.
